


Cherry on Top

by ReplicaJoelle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Neo is very flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle
Summary: All attention was on her. Just the way she liked it. She wore his hat tilted over her tri-toned hair as he looked up and down her slender frame. The size difference almost comical, just like the duo had always been.





	Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year after not being able to sleep. i'm sorry? you're welcome? whatever

All attention was on her. Just the way she liked it. She wore his hat tilted over her tri-toned hair as he looked up and down her slender frame. The size difference almost comical, just like the duo had always been. She was petite yet fierce and knew how to demand attention. That was how she pulled off her greatest illusions. Yet he was one person she could not fool. A trickster in his own right, he played the role of a gentleman thief. A snide joke more than an contradiction. He would flourish his cane, tip his hat, bow, and laugh. All before pulling the trigger. The smile would last but a moment before he switched back to business, ordering his men around, getting the job done. It was all just a game to the two of them. Perhaps that’s why they worked so well together. It had been such a long time since they met, they were getting soft.

But it wasn’t bad.

 

She held his face in her hands, gently caressing his cheek with an index finger while he tilted his head to match his hat. She placed herself on his knees as he sat on the edge of a bed in a dimly lit motel room. Her eyes blinked a playful pink as they stared into his. He felt the corner of his lips being to curl and chuckled softly before pulling her into a kiss. Sloppy smooches soon turned into tongue tangling while they found better grips on each other’s bodies. She tasted as sweet as ever and he tasted like cigars and expensive whiskey. Long ago it was hard to get used to but now it was an acquired taste for the both of them. But tonight it was all about her.

The entire day he had teased what he would do to her behind their boss’s back. He promised to please her, saying that she wouldn’t do a thing that night. He was almost bragging. But for a man as selfish as he it was almost out of character. Before getting to know her all his encounters had been solely about his pleasure without a care for his partners. It was something he would do only for her. No one ever deserved it. Though she had plenty in mind for him every other night. But for this night he sat on a bed, beckoning her closer. She had lifted his hat from his pile of accessories, jacket, and weapons, and placed it lopsided upon her head. 

She leaned back as he kissed down her chin, down her neck, past her necklaces and to her chest. She held firmly onto his shoulders as he unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off her shoulders. The jacket hung from her arms and barely touched the ground. He kissed the splotched skin of her shoulders while his hands fumbled with the back of the corset. She released her grip long enough for the jacket to slip to the ground and assisted with the corset, freeing her cramped chest. She sighed with relief as he traced the lines left behind on her back. His kisses continued downward to her breasts. He started soft and gentle, slowly working his way to mischievous bites which ventured all the way back up to her neck. His hands had already made their way to her ass and thighs. One hand stroking her high while the other had a firm grasp on her butt. She rested her hands on his forearms and let him do his work. After all, that’s what he had told her to do. Only act when she was letting him know what she wanted next.

After a few moments and several new marks on her skin she decided on what she wanted next. She leaned even further back, hair and hands now touching the ground. She brought her legs up and over his shoulders, showing off her flexibility. A feat which was always happening in the bedroom. He was not so flexible himself, but he had the strength and stamina to hold her however and for as long as she wanted. She was barely poised before he began to unfasten her pants, revealing her lacy pink undies. Little ice cream cones on her panties always told him exactly what she wanted from him. He was happy to treat her like her namesake. As long as she didn’t treat him like his.

Her brown pants were flung behind him and he started kissing the insides of her thighs. One hand kept her balanced on his knees while the other couldn’t find a place it wanted to stay. He wanted all of her at once. Her skin was always so soft, supple, a bit squishy in some places and firm in others. She was like a little peach. Pink and fuzzy, splotchy, yet still cute, and very much enjoyable. The sticky and juicy part, however, was coming soon. 

As much as he enjoyed seeing her in her cute little panties and hanging down in front him, he decided it was time to get serious. By time the undies were removed she already shimmying her whole body up higher. He brought his wandering hand up to her folds and started gentling massaging with his thumb. He felt her whole body twitch and went back to sucking at her thighs while his hand was busy. She let out little silent moans every few moments. He knew she was ready to go forward when she squeezed her thighs slightly and pressed her feet against his back. He pulled her closer and she hooked her knees together behind his head and brought her shaking hips right to his lips. He brought both hands up to support her back and hips and wet his lips with his tongue.

He worked his tongue and up and down between her folds, stopping at her clit for mere moments at a time. He alternated between licks, kisses, and gentle sucking. He knew just how she liked it. And he knew she hated to be teased. He always did it anyway. This time she would squeeze her very strong thighs around his head and he would pull his head away slightly as he gasped. By time his neck was almost too sore he began to go deep, moaning as she was dripping. He could feel her pulse racing, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She would be noisy if she could. Instead she was fidgety, wriggling in his hands. He was almost afraid of dropping her. she steadied herself by gripping his legs, allowing him slip one of his from underneath and slip a finger inside her. He wasted no time getting to exactly where he needed to be. The blood had been rushing to her head, but suddenly it was all travelling upwards and down her body. Her breathing was becoming heavier, her whole body warm and tingling. Every bit of her body very aware of every spot that touched his. And after a moment he could have sworn he heard her moan as she extended her entire body, almost dropping herself to the floor.

Her back stayed arched for nearly a minute as he finished his work. He hid a prideful grin as she loosened and relax her body, freeing his neck once more. He cracked his neck as he pulled her up and into his arms. She was panting, her entire body was slick, hot, and shaking slightly. She was riding the high of the moment while he held her close. He placed a few more kisses on her shoulder, neck, and finally one on her forehead. When she was finally back with him she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him, tasting for herself what he had just experienced. She laid on his chest for a moment as both their heavy breathing slowed. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and she crawled up the bed with him. He took one look at her again and closed his eyes. She was just too much for him.

He sat with his back to the headboard and she curled up next to him. Her bare body still flush and glowing.  She noticed his red face and uneven breathing, the way he bit his lip and his heavy sigh. But the majority of her attention was far below that. Of course he couldn’t have gone through the session without becoming aroused himself, but he wasn’t going to stop giving it all to her. He always went back on his promises but not to her. Never to her. He knew she was already done so he was going to shower it off but she had other ideas.

She started with sliding her hand under his shirt, feeling his firm abs, his chest rising and falling, and his heart racing even more. He put his hand on her arm, letting her know it was okay, but she gave him a coy smile and her hand slid straight down to his crotch. She gave the firm bulge a quick squeeze before she unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped in a few quick motions. He bit down on his lip even harder to stop a moan from escaping. One hand slipped into his pants as the other motioned for him to light a cigar. She knew he loved blending his not so guilty about it guilty pleasures. He reached to the side table, pulled a cigar from a pouch and light it with his personalized lighter. He slipped one arm around her shoulder as he took a drag and she began her thank you for an enjoyable evening. He gave her a wide and oddly sincere smile to which she returned the gesture by making him let out a loud, surprised moan. Always the cherry on top of a perfect night.


End file.
